FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view of a conventional connector in a prior art which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 61-218081.
This type of connector comprises a connector housing 22 constructed of a synthetic resin and a terminal 23 which is accommodated in the connector housing 22.
The terminal 23 is a male type terminal (i.e. a male blade) and has a tab portion 30 and a first protrusion 26 which protrudes upwards from a location approximately in the middle of the terminal 23.
The connector housing 22 includes a first chamber 24 provided with an upper wall 25 and a bottom wall 34 between which the terminal 23 is accommodated. The upper wall 25 has a flexible engaging lance 27 which protrudes therefrom so as to engage with the first protrusion 26 of the terminal 23. Namely, the terminal 23 can be prevented from slipping out of the first chamber 24 by engaging the engaging lance 27 with the first protrusion 26. The connector housing 22 is one of a pair of connectors and includes a second chamber 28 to which the other connector is connected. Further, the connector housing 22 includes a vertical dividing wall 29 provided substantially between the first chamber 24 and the second chamber 28. The first chamber 24 has a guide wall 33 provided between the upper wall 25 and the bottom wall 34 so as to define both a first aperture 31 in the lower side thereof and a second aperture 32 in the upper side thereof.
Normally, in this type of connector 21, when the terminal 23 is inserted into the first chamber 24, the tab portion 30 passes through the first aperture 31 to be accommodated in the second chamber 28. However, if the terminal 23 is accidentally inserted into the first chamber 24 at a considerable tilt as shown in FIG. 2, a tab end 30a of the tab portion 30 may climb over the guide wall 33 and invade the second aperture 32, thereby resulting in a misinsertion of the terminal 23 in the first chamber 24.